


The Collection

by SomeHorribleFen



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeHorribleFen/pseuds/SomeHorribleFen





	The Collection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher/gifts).

All it took was a quick demonic miracle to undo the lock at Aziraphale's shop. Crowley didn't bother calling out to the angel as he let himself in. Aziraphale had been sent to Finland for some quick miracle last week and wasn't due back till that evening. Which was why he was here. He wanted to surprise his angel. 

He stopped by the kitchen first to drop off the groceries he had brought with him. Ever since the apocalypse that almost was, and how it had cemented their relationship into something more than friends, Crowley had taken to cooking for Aziraphale. Which was his plan for tonight? He had planned to have dinner waiting when the angel got home. 

Crowley knew he had a few hours before Aziraphale would return. He resolved to spend the time tidying up, like a good boyfriend. 

He wandered through Aziraphale's study, straightening stacks of books as he went. He stopped by the desk, picking up a very cold mug of half-drunk cocoa, as his eyes wandered across the book resting open there. 

Crowley's eyes went wide as he looked at it. How very interesting.

\-----

"Crowley?" Aziraphale called as he entered his bookshop later that night. He had seen the Bentley in front of his shop, parked in the same spot by the front that was always miraculously empty. 

The demon didn't respond. Aziraphale dropped his suitcase at the entrance to his living quarters. There was a light on in his study. 

"Crowley?" He asked again, as he entered to see the demon sitting in his office chair, staring at the book he had left on his desk. "Oh, fuck." 

"What is this?" Crowley asked, picking up the book. 

"It's the Kama Sultra," Aziraphale shrugged, trying, and failing, at being nonchalant. 

"There are naked people here," Crowley replied, flipping the page.

"Yes," Aziraphale, "It's a historical text. Don't act so scandalized. I know you've seen it before. Several of the illustrations look suspiciously like you." 

"Just because I was there- " Crowley huffed. "Fine, that might have historic value, but what about this?" Crowley asked, pulling the glossy magazine from under the book. "I doubt this is of historical relevance." 

Aziraphale could feel a blush blooming on his cheeks. It was a magazine he had picked up recently, after a few too many drinks with Crowley before the apocalypse that wasn't. The half-naked male model on the front cover stared cheekily at him, making Aziraphale regret leaving it where Crowley could find it. 

"You own porn!" Crowley crooned, triumphantly. 

"I don't know why this is so surprising," Aziraphale huffed. 

"You! You're so pure," Crowley was cackling now, "But look at this! It's positively filthy!"

"Yes, but nothing compared to your collection," Aziraphale shuffled. He had seen Crowley's collection once, and only once. He had never known someone could be so into snakes. And cars. 

"But it's yours!" Crowley replied, jumping out of Aziraphale's desk chair, and strutting towards him magazine still in hand. "You fuck." He laughed. 

"Yes, dear, we fucked before I left," Aziraphale laughed. 

Crowley wrapped his arms around him, pulling the angel in for a kiss. 

"You're ridiculous sometimes," Aziraphale chuckled when they separated. 

"But you love me anyway," Crowley replied. 

"Speaking of the Karma Sultra though, I was rather confused by page 46," Aziraphale said, flipping to the appropriate illustration, "if you have any input."

"Oh, yea, that one," Crowley snickered, "I'll show you later."


End file.
